Ripple
by Dumti
Summary: FemKuroko. AkaKuro. Instead of going to Seirin, Kuroko goes to Rakuzan. Doesn't join basketball club. SHORT trial-and-error drabbles.


**A/N**: Something I had for a while. It's completed and not going to write more of this.

**Warning**: Fem Kuroko, AkaKuro.

* * *

**Unofficial first meeting**

* * *

Rakuzan regulars sans the captain found a paperbag on one of the benches. All of them were quite sure that thing wasn't there when they went in to get changed for the usual morning practice.

_Sei,_

_You forgot to bring it so I brought it for you._

Sei? Who was Se-

"What are you doing?" All jumped hearing hearing their captain's voice. Looking up to the gym door, they saw their captain with a rare scowling face glaring daggers at them.

Not wanting to irritate the captain further, all members hastily dispersed to do their morning stretches.

"What is this?" Akashi pointed the paper bag.

"That? It was there when we came back. It's addressed to 'Sei' bu-" One of the Crownless Generals, Mibuchi Reo widened his eyes.

How the hell did he miss it? It was _so _obvious!

"I see. Go back to your training Reo." Akashi commanded and picked up the bag, disappearing into the gym locker. Nobody saw the ghost smile on his face.

* * *

**Who?**

* * *

"Mibuchi-kun!" The basketball player turned around hearing someone call his name. Akiko Yura. A member of the Student Council and classmate since first year of high school.

"Mibuchi-kun," Said student gasped for breath from running. "can you give this to the basketball captain or the coach?" She handed a letter to him.

"What is this?"

"It's the basketball club budget for this term." She replied and he raised an eyebrow. Club budget? Why did she have it with her? If he remembered correctly, she wasn't in charge of the financial but school events and such. Since when did she change her position?

"Kuroko-chan was supposed to give it to you but she has library duties today so she couldn't do it. She said she was going to give it tomorrow but you know about the rumours about coach and the new captain and Kuroko-chan is too cute and kind, she'd be killed by them and so, I told her I'd give it for her but then, I forgot where I left the letter. I freaked out because if anyone finds out the letter is lost, Kuroko-chan would be in trouble and that would be my fault. So I had to check all the places I went today which I tell you, it took me _ages _and finally I found it. It was in my bag. How forgetful am I? So with the letter I was going to go to the gym but then, I found you walking off from far so yeah. I ran and here I am." Mibuchi looked at her amusingly. He never stopped her rant knowing knowing how funny it was to hear her run non stop with her mouth. Especially about the coach and Sei-chan, that was just a bonus.

But still, who was this 'Kuroko-chan' she mentioned so much of?

"Who is Kuroko?"

"Kuroko-chan? She's-"

"Reo, what are you doing here?" He saw Akiko stiffen. Not surprising really. Sei-chan did sound cold unless you heard him constantly and get use to him.

"I got this term's club budget from the SC." He gently pushed his classmate on her shoulder, telling her to run off. She gladly did.

"I see. I'll let you off this time." Mibuchi gave the letter to him and followed Akashi to the gym for practice.

* * *

**Text message**

* * *

Today was a practice match with another school. Of course everyone knew Rakuzan will win but with new members and new captain, the coach thought it was necessary.

All eyes turned hearing a phone go off. It was short, so they knew it wasn't a call. From the jacket pocket, Akashi took out his phone. One new message. Ignoring the looks from his teammates, Akashi swiftly unlocked the password and opened the mail.

_Good luck Sei. _

"Thank you." They heard their captain whisper.

Who was he thanking?

* * *

**Spy**

* * *

All regulars but the captain gathered in the locker room. Today was the day, the day they will find out the secret about their captain. Everything was going as planned. They knew Akashi wouldn't be here as he would be by now eating lunch on the roof of the school. There were rumours about their captain that he talked to ghosts.

They didn't believe in ghosts but still, they did actually saw their captain outside the gym often walking down the corridor, talking to the air next to him. The worst out of all was that he always ate lunch on the roof, _alone. _Of course, no one was insane enough to declare their captain at bit loose screw in the head but still, they wanted to find out if their captain was actually insane or not. Maybe it was a ploy to confuse and scare the hell out of them for fun.

"When was the last report from Hayama?" Eikichi asked.

"Ten minutes ago. He reported Sei-chan was on the roof eating. He said there were nobody on the roof but Sei-chan was talking to someone and wasn't on the phone. He should be calling again about now." Reo replied and again, the team shivered thinking about their captain with a loose screw in the head.

The phone rang. Speak of the devil.

Mibuchi picked it up.

"Hayam-"

_-Reo, since you and others have the time to stalk me, the rest of you can do triple training for a week starting today.- _Mibuchi froze hearing their captain's voice. It clearly said 'Hayama' on the caller. Did he get caught?

"S-Sei-chan..." The rest around him paled at least three shades.

_-I commend you and the rest of you on your courage but you made your mistake of standing against me.- _From the other side, Akashi shut the phone, ending the call. Mibuchi stood there frozen, staring to the phone.

They were in deep troubles now.

* * *

**Omake (Spy)  
**

* * *

Akashi knew it all along that his teammates were spying on him. He knew that Hayama was spying on him behind the door, giving reports every ten minute intervals to others who he guessed where the rest of the team were.

"How long will it take them to realise you know that they are spying on you?" She asked next to him.

"Highly doubt that they will ever figure it out." He replied and she chuckled. They knew about the rumours concerning him and neither of them cared. Why? None of them were true anyway so it mattered none. The only thing he was amused by the rumours was that no one ever actually saw her on the day those rumours were born.

"I'll be right back Setsuna."

"Take your time Sei."

On that day, people pretended not to hear the agonizing screams coming from the gym.

* * *

**Lunch box**

* * *

The Rakuzan regulars felt déjà vu when they saw a lunch box sitting innocently on the bench.

_Sei,_

_You forgot to bring it so I brought it for you._

Even the note written on the post-it was the same! Mibuchi backed off and left first to do his morning stretches knowing who it was for. He'd rather not get in trouble with his captain ever since the unmentionable day.

"Is this going to be a regular thing staring at my belongings?" All members turned around and saw their captain already in his sports wear for practice. Hearing who it belonged to, all members blanched away and skittered away to start their stretches with their already started second year.

This was too much of a coincidence. The first time it was a paper bag and their captain was late. This time it was a lunch box and again their captain was late. Well, not _late _for practice but late from his usual arrival to the gym. Akashi was always the first one to arrive, waiting for them and not the other away around.

Anyways, who was this mysterious person leaving Akashi's things behind in the gym?

* * *

**Perfume  
**

* * *

Nebuya Eikichi prided himself in things. Everyone knew he like eating, having out-eaten everyone who challenged him so far. Basketball, duh. He played the sport damn it! He prided his position as a Centre, and last of all, his sense of smell. So when he smelt women's perfume on Akashi, he did a double take.

"Who are you and what have you done with Akashi?" Being the muscle head he was, Nebuya shouted out loud and with whipped cream and cherry on top, not only he did it in the middle of practice, he shouted just as Akashi threw the ball into the air. The ball bounced off the hoop and fell to the floor.

Dun, dun duuuuuun...

_R.I.P _

_Nebuya Eikichi_

_-The future generation of idiots will learn from your mistake.-_

"Are you that eager to have your training quadrupled? Be my guest." That instantly threw the doubt out of the window and the player paled hearing the punishment. _Quadrupled? _Not the usual _triple_ but_ quadruple? _Dear heavens, somebody up there was having too much fun with the sadistic captain today.

"I-Isn't that a bit harsh?" Being the worrywart and mother hen of the team, Mibuchi approached them, only to stop at the whiff of smell in the air. A woman's perfume?

"Sei-chan, why do you smell of women's perfume?" Now all players dropped their balls and stared at their captain. Women's perfume? Since when did he have a girlfriend... unless he-

"Finish it and all of you will be joining Eikichi." They gulped in fear. How did he find out what they were talking about?

"Sei-chan, the perfume?" Mibuchi asked again.

"Unlike what the rest of you think, I _do _have a life outside basketball." Akashi left it there but the rest understood what the red head mean. Of course, it was the last kind of response anyone expected to hear from their stoic and short captain. Captivating and handsome he looked, the girls always had a thing for taller boyfriends so who was the unlucky girl capturing the demon's incarnate eyes?


End file.
